Desperation
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: Frankie and Kilmer are sent to Africa to investigate reports of terrorist activity. However, nothing is as it seems, and soon one of them is fighting for survival.
1. 4 AM

Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
A/N: This takes place after my fic "All Fall Down", though it's not necessary to read that in order for this to make sense. C.A.T. Central African Time. And Kivu is a fictional country, as are the people in it.

* * *

4 A.M. C.A.T.

Kivu, situated between Uganda and Rwanda, was a tiny country that neither Frankie nor Kilmer had heard of until the previous day. Barely a month had passed since Tim Vargas' death – and the night they'd spent together – so neither of them was all too excited about flying halfway across the world together. They had tiptoed around each other with more caution than usual, and it was obvious to everyone on the team that something had happened. But they refused to discuss it, despite the increasing buildup of tension between them. Atkins, fearing an eruption, had sent a prayer of thanks heavenward when the CIA had received reports of suspected terror activity in the Republic of Kivu.

If Frankie or Kilmer guessed at his motives for sending the two of them, they didn't comment, but accepted their orders and got back to work.

Now, thousands of miles from home, away from the curious eyes of their colleagues, neither was sure how to treat the other.

Frankie had fallen asleep on the flight, and Kilmer took the opportunity to watch her sleep. He had always enjoyed just looking at her. In his eyes, she would always be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. It wasn't just her looks; it was her spirit too. She had survived so much in her life, and he recalled that it was her strength that had first drawn him to her.

She'd been studying at Quantico at the time, and Kilmer had been asked to run a few sparring workshops. Frankie had volunteered to go up against him, a defiant spark in her eye. He'd gone easy on her, afraid of hurting her, and she'd kicked his legs out from under him, throwing him onto his back. As she helped him sit up, he asked her to lunch. He still thought that was the best decision he'd ever made.

He reached out and touched her knee. "Hey, wake up. We're here."

Frankie blinked a few times, then smiled. "Thanks."

As they exited the plane, a tall, black man dressed in a brightly colored dashiki, walked up to them. "Good morning," he said in heavily accented English. "I am Benjamin Okapi. CIA."

Kilmer shook his hand. "John Kilmer."

Frankie held out her hand. "Frankie Elroy."

Kilmer glanced at her but said nothing. It wasn't his business that she'd dropped his surname. Even if it hurt.

"Welcome to Kivu," Okapi said. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Kilmer looked at Frankie again, this time to see what she thought of Okapi. She was usually right in her assessment of people, and Kilmer wanted to know if Okapi was trustworthy. When she smiled, he turned his attention back to their contact.

"Well, the CIA seems pretty worried about this place," Kilmer said.

Okapi nodded gravely. "And with good reason. But I'll tell you everything at the briefing. First, let me take you to your hotel."

Kilmer was about to protest when Frankie put her hand on his arm and shook her head. Okapi led the way to his jeep. Frankie hung back, then spoke quietly.

"These people are very traditional. Things have to be done properly."

"How do you know that?"

Her smile widened. "I did some reading."

"Teacher's pet," he said, but his tone was light.

Frankie laughed and handed him her bag as she climbed into the jeep.

* * *

The hotel was not a five-star by any means. In fact, Kilmer thought as he stared at the dilapidated façade of the building, it probably wasn't even a one-star. He lifted his bag from the jeep, taking Frankie's before she could protest, and preceded her into the lobby.

A young man sat behind the desk, his chin propped in his hand, his eyes closed. Kilmer cleared his throat. The man opened one eye, looked at Kilmer, then Frankie, then Okapi. He straightened, stifling a yawn.

"We'd like two rooms," Kilmer said.

"Only one available."

"I told you to have two ready," Okapi said.

The man shrugged. "Sorry. Just got the one."

Frankie surprised them all by stepping up to the counter and saying, "Fine. We'll take it."

Bemused, Kilmer followed the man up the stairs and down the hall to their room. He had shared a room with Frankie countless times before, he thought. How would this be any different?

When he saw the double bed, he felt a vague sense of panic.

Okapi bowed his head and moved towards the door. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

The man handed Kilmer the key to the room and left. Kilmer looked at Frankie.

"You're okay with this?"

She smiled but didn't meet his gaze. "Just be glad it's me and not Mo you have to share a bed with."

Kilmer gestured towards the bathroom. "You can go first."

Frankie took her bag and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Kilmer sat on the bed. When he heard the shower go on, he lay down. Maybe it would have been easier if Mo had come in Frankie's place, he thought. Mo, after all, was not the person Kilmer fantasized about.

Before he knew it, he'd dozed off, picturing himself in the shower with Frankie. He woke up when she shook his shoulder. He sat up quickly.

"What the hell? Frankie, you're in a towel."

"I thought it'd save time if I got dressed while you were in the bathroom."

Kilmer sighed, and couldn't help looking at Frankie's body. She gave the side of his head a light tap. "Behave."

"You can't walk around like that and expect me to behave."

She frowned, and he jumped up. "I'm going."

As he shut the bathroom door behind him, he realized they hadn't bantered like this in a long time. Maybe things were finally getting back to normal, he thought.


	2. 5 AM

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback. My aim is to update once a week, but we'll have to see how that works out ;o)_

* * *

5 A.M. C.A.T.

Kilmer sipped his second cup of coffee and tried to make himself more comfortable on the wooden chair. He glanced across the table at Frankie, surprised to see she was drinking water instead of coffee. He knew she must need the caffeine boost as much as he did, and was about to comment on it when Okapi spoke.

"I want to thank you again for coming out here on such short notice."

Kilmer told himself to stop thinking about Frankie. "To be honest, I'm not sure why my government has such an interest in keeping peace in a country as small as this."

Kilmer noticed Frankie attempt to hide her smile. He gave her a questioning look; she shook her head slightly and took another sip of water.

Okapi's tone was grave as he continued, "Kivu has a very violent history, Agent Kilmer. Corruption is the way of life here." He paused, and looked at Kilmer and Frankie in turn. "We tend to think of our problems as our problems, and prefer to handle them without outside interference."

"And yet here we are."

Frankie nudged Kilmer's knee with hers, silently urging him to be patient.

"Agent Kilmer, I see you're someone who likes to get to the point quickly." Though there was no one else in the hotel's restaurant, Okapi lowered his voice. "There have been reports of a terrorist training camp just inside the border near Rwanda."

"What kind of training camp?" Frankie asked. Though she and Kilmer already knew this much, they didn't have all the details.

"Al-Qaeda."

"In the middle of Africa?"

Okapi shrugged. "No one would think to look here, would they?"

"Hmm." Kilmer glanced at Frankie again, but her attention was fixed on Okapi. "Alright, where is this camp?"

"I'm not entirely sure. My informant is a very scared young man. What I do know is they're teaching them how to build explosives." Okapi picked up a Halliburton case and laid it on the table. He opened it, then turned it so Frankie and Kilmer could see the contents.

"They're training suicide bombers." Frankie looked at Kilmer. "He's right; no one would think to look here. Kuva's not even a Muslim state."

Kilmer was surprised at Frankie's apparent trust of Okapi. Usually he was inclined to believe where she was a little more cautious. He turned to the African. "Could we have a minute alone?"

"Of course." Okapi left the room.

Frankie leaned her elbow on the table, cupping her chin in her palm. "You don't trust him."

Kilmer frowned; was he that obvious?

"You forget how well I know you." Frankie smiled. "I think he's hiding something, but I don't think he's a threat."

"What about this?" Kilmer gestured to the Halliburton, and the vest inside.

"I don't know." Frankie rubbed at her eyes. "I've never been inside a terrorist training camp."

Kilmer bit back his smile. Frankie was irritable, which meant she was tired. It was going to be an interesting day. He slid his mug across the table. "Have some."

"No, thanks."

"You always drink coffee."

She arched an eyebrow. "John, we're in equatorial Africa. It's too hot for coffee."

He shrugged, reclaiming his mug. "So, what's the consensus? We trust Okapi, see if we can get to meet this mysterious contact of his?"

"Well, we could always go sightseeing instead."

Kilmer was about to respond when Okapi re-entered. He sat down and started speaking immediately.

"There is a hangar about fifty kilometers west. My informant tells me that the trainees often enter the country there. He will meet us there at seven."

Frankie looked at her watch; she'd set it to African time as soon as they had arrived. "Great. We've got a bit of time to rest."

She stood, smiled at Okapi, then exited. Okapi looked at Kilmer.

"You've worked together often?"

Kilmer nodded and thought, you don't know the half of it.

"She must be very brave, to do what she does. In Kivu, the women are not so . . ." Okapi gestured, casting about for the right word. When he couldn't find it, he shrugged. "The women here are more conservative. Agent Elroy will find it hard to blend in. Do you know if she brought a skirt or a dress?"

"Frankie? A skirt?" Kilmer shook his head. "It wouldn't be very practical."

But, Kilmer thought, remembering the black dress she'd worn at the club for a stakeout operation, she looked damn good in it. Then, deciding the conversation was taking him places he shouldn't go, he decided to turn it around.

"You speak excellent English. Where did you learn it?"

"I was schooled in South Africa."

"And how did you get involved with the CIA?"

Okapi smiled. "I'm sure you're aware that's classified, Agent Kilmer."

"I'm just curious." He stood; he could always get Jelani to find the information for him. "If you'll excuse me, it was a long flight. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Of course."

Kilmer left and climbed the stairs to his floor. He knocked on the door to the room he was sharing with Frankie. When there was no answer, he tried the handle. It opened, and he thought about telling Frankie she should have locked it. Then he realized she had the only key.

He closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room. Frankie was on the bed, fast asleep. Kilmer wondered if he dared lie down next to her. Deciding the risk was worth it, he slipped under the mosquito net and lay behind her.


	3. 6 AM

6 A.M. C.A.T.

Frankie's watch beeped, dragging her from sleep. She turned the alarm off, and stretched, enjoying the warmth against her back.

She froze. Why was there warmth against her back?

An arm snaked around her waist, and someone nuzzled her neck. She released the breath she'd been holding.

"John?"

"Mmm."

She carefully extricated herself from his hold and sat up. "What are you doing?"

He rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"You—" She shook her head. "You know what, never mind. We need to get going."

Frankie climbed off the bed and bent to put her shoes on. Then she ran a brush through her hair and twisted it into a braid, aware of Kilmer's gaze on her. She didn't give in to the temptation to look at him. Instead, she picked up a bandanna and tied it at the nape of her neck.

"That's cute," Kilmer said. "You look about sixteen."

"I'm not trying to be cute."

"Well, I like it."

Now she looked at him. He was still sprawled on the bed and looked far too chirpy for someone who'd had so little sleep.

"Are you coming?" She moved towards the door.

Kilmer jumped up, slipped his feet into his shoes, and followed her out. "Did you sleep well?"

"I could have done with another hour."

"But you slept most of the flight here."

She shrugged. "Maybe it's the heat."

They reached the hotel lobby to find Okapi waiting for them. He held up a plastic bag. "Do you mind having breakfast on the road?"

They said they didn't so Okapi led them to a jeep outside. He climbed into the driver's seat. Frankie got in the back, letting Kilmer have the passenger seat. She looked at the scenery as they drove, noticing how the people stared at her and Kilmer. When she commented on it, Okapi chuckled.

"We don't get many Western visitors here," he said.

Kilmer opened the packet Okapi had brought and took out a muffin. He turned in his seat and offered it to Frankie. She shook her head, trying to quell the nausea brought on by the bumpy road.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something."

"Kilmer, I don't want it." She held on to the edge of the jeep as they went over a particularly bad piece of road. "Is there any water?"

He took out a bottle of mineral water and passed it to her. It had been cold when they left, but was now already warm.

"Thanks."

"The heat takes some getting used to," Okapi said. "You should make sure you drink a lot of water."

She bit her tongue to keep from retorting that she knew that, and managed a smile instead. It was going to be a long day.

"Have either of you been to Africa before?" Okapi asked.

Frankie met Kilmer's gaze in the rearview mirror and took another sip of water. Since he was so chirpy this morning, let him answer, she thought. She looked at the scenery again, only half-listening to the conversation. She remembered all too well the last time they had been in Africa. Kilmer had ended up with a bullet wound . . .

She blinked in an attempt to dispel the image from her mind. It hadn't been a serious injury, but she'd still been frightened when she'd seen his blood. In a brief unguarded moment, she'd cupped his cheek in her hand, letting him see her concern, and then she'd taken control again.

Maybe it was morbid of her, but she was glad she had been there with him. It was better to see for herself that he was alright, than to be waiting helplessly in the Vault. And though it was often frustrating to be working together, there was no one she trusted more to guard her back. Theirs was an amicable relationship, for which she was glad, though some part of her recognized it wasn't a completely healthy relationship. She didn't want to dwell on that, and returned her attention to the present in time to hear Kilmer swear quietly under his breath.

Ahead of them was a roadblock. Men in army uniforms stepped into the road and waved for Okapi to stop the car. Frankie noticed Kilmer's posture stiffen and put her hand on his shoulder as Okapi climbed out the jeep.

"What's going on?"

He shook his head. "Don't have a clue." A pause. "I don't like this."

Neither did she, but she wasn't worried . . . yet. "Not everyone's out to get you, you know."

He smiled, turning in his seat to face her. He held her gaze for a moment, his expression softening just a little. "Are you okay? You were miles away just now."

"I'm fine. I'm just struggling with the heat."

"That's a first."

She shrugged and raised the water bottle to her lips.

"Hungry yet?"

Just the thought of food made her stomach turn. She shook her head. At his frown, she said, "I'll eat something later. I promise."

He didn't look completely satisfied with her answer, but he let it lie. Okapi returned to the car.

"What was that all about?" Kilmer asked.

"There's been some rebel activity in the mountains over there." Okapi pointed to the east. "The general wanted us to be aware that traveling this road might not be safe."

"What did you tell him?"

Okapi grinned as he started the engine. "That if the crazy Americans wanted to carry on, then we would carry on."

Kilmer didn't look amused. Frankie hid her smile, and leaned back against the seat. "How much farther is the hangar?"

"Maybe twenty minutes."

Okapi drove past the roadblock, raising his hand in a wave. Frankie, uncomfortable with the stares she was receiving, looked straight ahead. Kilmer caught her gaze in the mirror and winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should start charging," Kilmer said. "I wonder if any of them are looking for a wife."

"Not funny, Kilmer."

"Okapi was telling me it's a matrilineal culture."

Suddenly irritable – whether from the heat, too little sleep, the tone of Kilmer's voice or Okapi's amused smile – Frankie snapped, "Oh, you've cured me of the idea of marriage for life, John."

His jaw dropped, and he quickly shut it. Okapi's eyes widened in confusion. Frankie instantly regretted the comment, and she looked down at her lap. Consumed with guilt, she glanced at Kilmer, but he was staring ahead.

She exhaled softly; so much for being amicable.


	4. 7 AM

7 A.M. C.A.T.

The hangar looked barely large enough to house one airplane. Okapi directed the jeep over a dirt road that was even bumpier than the roads they'd been traveling so far. He stopped in the shade of a tree and cut the engine. Kilmer climbed out the jeep first, then helped Frankie out. She tried to make eye contact with him, hoping to convey an apology, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"John—"

"You go with Okapi round the back. I'll take the front." He slipped his gun out of his holster and checked that the magazine was full. Frankie knew he never went anywhere without a full clip, and recognized this as avoidance behavior. She sighed; now was not the time to worry about personal issues.

"Okay." She looked at Okapi, then headed to the back of the building. Okapi hurried after her.

There were two large sliding doors, a rusted chain looped through the handles, secured with a padlock. Frankie noticed a window on the left side and cautiously approached it. The glass was caked with dust.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here in years."

Okapi shrugged. "My source says this is the place."

"Well, there's no way we're getting in without bolt cutters. Let's go round to the front. Maybe Kilmer's having better luck."

* * *

Kilmer was, in fact, having better luck. Though the door was also padlocked closed, there was a window that had been boarded up. He pried the nails loose and pulled the board free. Then, slowly and carefully, he climbed through the window and into the building.

It was dark and smelled musty. The air was stale and it was a moment before his eyes adjusted to the dimness. He took a mini-flashlight from his pocket and began to investigate.

Ten minutes later, he was convinced that the whole exercise had been a pointless waste of time. The hangar was empty: no plane, no people, not even a single crate. He returned to the window just as Frankie was climbing through it.

"Hey." She hopped inside, dusting her hands on her thighs. "Find anything?"

He shone the flashlight around. "There's nothing here."

"Nothing?"

He felt something brush against his foot. Glancing down, he realized he had to amend that statement. "Umm, Frankie?"

She followed his gaze. "Okay. Don't move."

Kilmer couldn't take his eyes off the snake that was now slowly moving towards Frankie. There wasn't enough light to identify it, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Very slowly, he raised his gun.

It was too close to Frankie. In the dim light, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't hit her.

"Shoot it," she said. Her voice was taught, and she held herself absolutely still.

"On three, I want you to dive to your right. Okay?"

She didn't ask questions, just replied, "Okay."

"One. Two. Three."

Frankie moved. He fired. Frankie scrambled to her feet and moved further from the snake. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Kilmer nudged the snake with the toe of his boot. When he was sure it was dead, he turned to Frankie. Even in the dim light, he could see she was shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't like snakes."

"I know." Without thinking, he reached for her and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her. "I don't like them much either."

"John, I—"

"Where's Okapi?" he asked as the thought occurred to him.

"He saw a shed at the other end of the runway. He wanted to check it out."

Kilmer released Frankie, but gave her arm a squeeze before letting go. "Let's go see if he found something useful."

They stepped over the remains of the snake. Frankie climbed out the window first, then Kilmer. His feet had barely touched the ground when Okapi came running up to them, slightly breathless, his weapon drawn.

"I heard a shot. What happened?"

"Snake." Kilmer gestured to the open window. Okapi peered through, then turned around.

"That was a spitting cobra. Did it--?" He left the question unfinished as both Frankie and Kilmer shook their heads.

"What did you find in the shed?" Kilmer asked.

"I think you need to see for yourself."

* * *

Frankie was still slightly shaken from the encounter with the snake, and lagged behind the men as they headed for the shed. She could handle terrorists, gunfire and many other things, but show her a snake and she froze up. Thankfully Kilmer had been there, she thought.

They reached the shed and the three of them crowded into the small room. It contained a bed, a small refrigerator and a gas stove. Frankie pointed out the think layer of dust covering the top of the fridge.

"Someone doesn't like to clean."

Kilmer opened the fridge. The smell of stale milk immediately filled the air and Frankie actually took a step towards the open door.

"So what was it you wanted us to see?" Kilmer asked.

"Someone's been living here."

"Not recently."

"My contact—"

"I think it's time we met your contact," Kilmer said, "because so far he's given us dead leads."

Okapi didn't reply immediately. Then he bowed his head and, taking his cell phone from his pocket, slipped past Frankie on his way outside. Kilmer waited for a moment, then switched on his PPX.

"Jelani, I need whatever information you can get me on Benjamin Okapi."

Frankie could tell by the set of his shoulders how tense he was. Glancing behind her to make sure Okapi was still busy with his phone call, she slowly approached Kilmer.

"Hey."

He didn't look at her, and she knew him well enough to realize he was still upset at her earlier comment. They had always been good at hurting each other, she thought with a touch of sadness.

"John, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was uncalled for."

He sighed. "I was baiting you. It's okay."

"I overreacted." She paused; apologizing was new for both of them. "Umm, so are we okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She turned to go outside; the shed was stuffy and she needed fresh air. Kilmer touched her arm.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Look, I know the other night probably wasn't a good idea." He lowered his voice, even though there was no one to overhear. "But I don't regret it."

"John—"

"I don't want things to be different between us now. You've been so distant, Frankie." He exhaled, finally releasing her arm. "If all you want is friendship, then that's fine. But let's at least _be_ friends then."

She hadn't expected this, and it touched something deep inside her, stirring long-suppressed feelings. "Can we talk about this later?"

"I'd like that."

Okapi entered, smiling broadly. "I've spoken to my contact."

"I thought we were supposed to have met your contact here." The tension was back in Kilmer's voice.

"He is not sure you can be trusted."

"_He_ is not sure _we_ can be trusted? He's the one who told us to come out here." Kilmer shook his head. As he moved past Frankie, she heard him mutter, "I hate Africa."


End file.
